Foundry
Foundry is a multiplayer map released for Halo 3 as part of the downloadable Heroic Map Pack. It was made available on December 11th, 2007. It was made exclusively for Forge, as almost all features of the map can be changed, deleted, or even replaced by any object that Forge has allowed. Description There is no set description for Foundry, as it can be Forged into almost any configuration imaginable. Essentially Foundry is an abandoned warehouse filled with equipment and empty container boxes. The default configuration of Foundry is a mostly close-quarters, two level map with a few long hallways. The power weapons are distributed into the corners and center of the map. The Rocket Launcher is in the center on the second level, there are Brute Shots in each base, and Sniper Rifles are in the corners opposite the bases. There is a crane on this map, as well as two shipping areas: A and B. Most of the boxes have "P425" printed on them, indicating possibly that that section of Foundry is Section P425, or it could be a serial number of some sort. It could also be referring to some destination for the boxes. Tips and Tactics *Using a Portable Gravity Lift it is possible to get up high onto a lot of items that are not normally accessible. Although it makes you like a meal on a platter, it does afford you the opportunity to get a few sneaky kills before you are attacked. If you are attacked you can just simply jump down and try to stay alive long enough to use the Portable Gravity Lift again, if it has not disappeared. Getting out of Foundry To get out of Foundry you first must be in Forge. This is much easier if everything is deleted beforehand. Become a monitor and fly into one of the windows, while holding forward and slightly up you will slowly move up the window. You will stop underneath a small ledge; continue holding the control stick and create a respawn point. If you followed the instructions correctly, you will see your respawn point outside through the window. You can then commit suicide and respawn out of the map. Once outside of the map you can create teleporters and move around outside of the map. Another way to get out is to create a single box and a crate on top. Then make a turret facing into the room as close to the window as possible. Then look directly up while on the turret and turn into forge mode. Be warned, many places you step outside of the map will cause you to either be killed by the Guardians or fall to your death. Foundry Recreations Foundry has become the best map to recreate maps from Halo:CE and Halo 2. An easy way to search them is in Halo 3 File Search. http://gruntsrus.com/viewpage.php?page_id=85 Trivia *In the trash found on the floor, there is a blue draft notice paper and a pack of cigarettes. In a different pile of trash, there is a purple hippo that is hard to see without aid from the Sniper Rifle. *On top of the crane, there seems to be a Forerunner glyph *If you get past the fence behind the blue room, there is a poster of a soccer ball saying "It Glows". *FACTORY CPLX 09 is located on the edge of a lake, opposite the lake there is another factory. If you escape from the "foundry" building and zoom-in on the factory, you should see the words, "FACTORY CPLX 71" on the side. *The geographical feature behind factory complex 71 is a crudely drawn Mount Kilimanjaro seen from the wrong side, or it has at least the same profile. Voi is West South-West of Kilimanjaro, while in Foundry the mountain is rotated so that it is viewed from the south. The mountain has no snow, is too small and too close to Voi. *P425: the serial number on the crates, which is another "Seven" reference in Halo. 4+5=9. 9-2=7. 5+2=7 *A Red vs Blue D.I.Y. video was presented using this map. *Although some assumed this factory was the one presented in the short Arms Race this is not true as the assembly line in Arms Race is Misriah Armory located on Mars, Foundry is clearly located on Earth. *On the wall without windows you can see the name Voi. Most likely this means that Foundry is geographically close to The Storm mission in the campaign. *The map's codename was "Art Vandelay". *Foundry is the map used for the popular 'Sport' - Grifball. *You can see a company called Dasuss in the middle of both of Foundries cooling fans. *Foundry is the most popular Forge map to date. *Some of the best race tracks are made on this map, the other popular map for racing is High Ground. External Links Bungie Update The Heroic Map Pack Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels